puccafandomcom-20200213-history
He Loves Me Not
Synopsis Ring Ring dates Garu in an attempt to crush Pucca's spirits. Plot Garu is buying bait for a fishing trip he plans to make and rolls his eyes at the arrival of Pucca. Close by, Ring Ring calls on Ching to admire her new accessories and her new robot servant, stating she is now the girl who has everything. Ching, however, points out that Ring Ring does not have a boyfriend, motioning towards Pucca who is just jumped on Garu, much to his aggravation. Ring Ring considers this and, with a sneaky expression, agrees with Ching. Meanwhile, Garu escapes Pucca and takes off in a boat out on the water. Pucca sighs lovingly. Sometime later, Abyo and Ching both spot Garu giving flowers to Ring Ring as she agrees to go out with him. Distressed over what Pucca's reaction may be, they try to distract her when she passes by but she pushes them away and is horrified when she sees Garu and Ring Ring kissing. Pucca's heart is shattered. At Ching's house, Ching tries to calm her friend down, but Pucca is distraught with a tiny raincloud hovering over her head. The phone rings and Pucca picks it up, hearing an automated voice gloating to her about Ring Ring and Garu's love. Angry, she rips the phone cord out of the wall to reveal Ring Ring's robot on the other side who she savagely beats in retaliation. Later, a gloomy Pucca walks through town and is approached by Ring Ring and Garu who inform her that the ninja boy has something for her. He presents her with a candy box and Pucca happily accepts only to find it empty. Ring Ring gloats that it is empty, just like his feelings for her. The storm cloud over her grows as she runs off weeping. Ring Ring continues to mock her and laughs. Ching, looking for Pucca, approaches Santa about the girl's whereabouts. He informs her that, after failing to lighten the girl's mood, he put her to work using her flood of tears to turn his waterwheel, powering his Christmas lights. Unimpressed, Ching snatches the girl back and Santa’s lights go out, much to his disappointment. The two run into an unaccompanied Ring Ring and she informs them that Garu went shopping for her. He then appears beside her and, to the girls' shock and horror, he pulls out a ring to propose to her and Ring Ring agrees to marry him so she will not be lonely like Pucca. The two run off to get ready while Ching notices Pucca's dark clouds have begun blocking out the sun. At the Goh-Rong the chefs also notice the incoming lighting storm and realize its Pucca's emotions that are changing the weather. They wonder who could possibly stop these events while out on the water, someone is rowing a boat towards shore. At Ring Ring's wedding, the storm is growing more dangerous by the moment. Pucca insists on watching the ceremony despite Ching suggesting otherwise. Master Soo, the minster of the marriage, asks Garu if he will take Ring Ring as his wife. He nods, but someone else grunts a disproving noise and is revealed to be another Garu, holding a fishing pole. Everyone is confused by this until the second Garu leaps on stage and removes the other one's mask, revealing him to be Dada in disguise. With her ruse discovered, Ring Ring tries to pin the blame on Dada while demanding she and Garu go on with the ceremony. Pucca is officially angered now and a bolt of lightning strikes the altar, causing Master Soo to flee. Ring Ring transforms into her Yang form and, tying Garu into her hair, taunts Pucca once again. The party guests run for cover as Pucca's anger officially reaches its peak, causing her hair bundles to snap free. Ring Ring lashes out at her, but Pucca's power is causing a force field that deflects her. She is struck by flying debris and Garu lands beside the cake table while Ring Ring clings to the rooftop. A funnel opens up in the midst of the clouds and Ring Ring desperately tries to apologize as Pucca’s final attack blasts her right towards it. Garu kicks the wedding cake into her face and she is pulled into the wind tunnel, vowing revenge before she disappears. The storm has finally calmed down, but Pucca remains sad. Standing at the empty altar, she looks over to Garu but continues weeping in sadness. The ninja picks up Ring Ring's discarded bouquet and, somewhat reluctant and embarrassed, offers it to Pucca to stop her tears. The girl is overjoyed and hugs him as Ching and Abyo look on happily. The clouds finally leave and a beautiful rainbow arches over the couple. Trivia Gallery Th.jpg kk.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes